All The Right Notes
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: Annabeth is hired by Sally Jackson to look after her young kids while she works, but what will happen when she meets Sally's oldest son, musician and all-round hottie, Percy J. WARNING: PERCABETH! And definitely other pairings too, I may even allow some Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Now I know I have too many stories that I'm not updating, and I am getting to them, but I need some Percabeth URGENTLY! And I really want to write one of these types ;P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're a nanny," My best friend Thalia snickered over the phone.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a nanny, Thals, I'm just babysitting for this lady, okay."

"Sounds like being a nanny to me."

"Thalia! For gods sake!"

"Whatever, fine. Does this lady have any cute sons?"

I laughed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll ask her. You know, like, 'hey, are your sons hot by any chance?"

Thalia laughed. "Ok babe, I gotta go. Talk later."

"Bye."

I hung up as I approached Ms Jackson's apartment. According to the card she gave me, she was on the top floor of this four story building.

_How did I end up babysitting a stranger's kids? _I wondered. I was a junior at Goode in Manhattan, looking desperately for a job because I _really _wanted a car. Then, I saved this kid from getting run over by a bike at the park and his mother was so grateful.

Ms Jackson, from what I could tell, was a beautiful, kind person. She'd given me her business card for this lolly shop, along with a bag of blue candy.

"It can't be that bad," I mumbled to myself. "Ms Jackson's nice and her kids aren't too bad and she's only asking to babysit when I can make it. And she paying me decent enough money for my first job."

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the building and climbed the stairs to the top floor.

Using my phone reflection to make sure I looked okay, I knocked on the door.

A moment later, Ms Jackson's smiling face greeted me. Her blue eyes shone, surrounded by smile-lines, her dark curly hair was pinned up in a bun and she was wearing her candy shop uniform. "Annabeth! So glad you could make it!"

She wrapped me in a warm embrace, making me start, but I found myself hugging her back.

"Thank you for giving me the job, Ms Jackson."

She smiled even wider. "Oh, please, call me Sally. Now come on, you have to meet the kids!"

I followed her into the small hallway. The apartment was cosy, well decorated and clean, save for a space in the living room where toys littered the floor.

Two young children were playing with the toys on the floor, a boy of about nine driving miniature cars across the carpet, and a girl who looked to be seven galloping with a toy horse.

"Kids," Sally said, and the two immediately looked up. "This is your new babysitter, Annabeth. Say hello."

The kids chorused a cheerful 'Hi Annabeth' and went back to their game.

"Uh, that's Tyler and Sienna." Sally pointed out, and led me into the kitchen where she showed me where food was in case they got hungry.

She showed me the bathroom, and the kids bedrooms. She told me where the first aid was, and gave me her work number in case she couldn't answer for cell.

"Ok, so really, those two should be just fine playing around, but you'd best watch out for Percy," Sally continued leading me to a closed door across from Tyler and Sienna's room. There was a faint sound of an electric guitar coming through the wall, like that person inside was trying to be discreet about his play. She knocked on the door.

"Yah Mom?" A voice called and a boy answered the door.

I tried to keep my jaw off the floor. In the doorway was the cutest boy I had ever seen! He was maybe a year older than me, tall-much taller than me and his mother- but lean and muscular. His raven hair was messy and wild, hanging slightly into the most beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Percy, this is Annabeth, the new babysitter. You can help her out if she needs it, right?" Sally prompted.

Percy grinned. "Of course. Nice to meet you Annabeth."

"Uh... you too." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Alrighty then," Sally smiled again. "I have got to get to work, I'll be back around five-ish. You two will be alright until then?"

Percy and I nodded simultaneously. Then, with one last smile at me and a goodbye to Sally, Percy went back into his room, but I noticed he left the door open a little bit.

Sally and I walked back to the living room. "Now, I know Percy's almost eighteen, but I can't trust him to do his hair let alone look after the kids."

I laughed. "It'll be fine, I'll keep 'em out of trouble."

Sally nodded. "I know you will. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mommy!" Sienna called as Sally walked out the door.

Tyler wondered up to me, staring up at me with his blue eyes. "You're pretty."

"Thank you?" I replied, not sure how to respond to being hit on by a nine year old.

"Dude," A new voice said, and I turned to see Percy leaning against the wall, a smirk on his gorgeous face. "Don't flirt with your babysitter."

Tyler giggled and ran back to his toys.

I walked over to where Percy was standing and sat down at the seats on the other side of the bench. Percy opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"OJ?" He asked, getting out two glasses.

"Uh, yes please," I answered, even though he'd already gotten me a glass anyway.

With his glass of juice, he sat next to me, handing me the second cup.

"So," He took a giant gulp. "You're the unfortunate soul who has to deal with my siblings."

I smiled. "They can't be that bad. They look adorable."

We both turned to look at the kids playing with their toys.

"Yeah, but give the tiniest bit of sugar and they'll be bouncing off the walls."

I laughed a little bit, which made him laugh too.

* * *

><p>"Oh my GOD, Thalia!" I said to her image on Skype. "He's a total hottie!"<p>

Thalia cooed. "Annie has a crush!"

"Don't call me Annie!" I yelled at her for the millionth time.

Thalia just brushed me off. "Whatevs, tell me about him."

Thalia may not seem like it, with her dark spiky hair, dark clothes and eye makeup, but she loves to gossip. Not as much as my other friends, Piper and her sister Silena, but you know.

"Well, we only talked for a little bit, then he went back to his, but he plays guitar. And he's funny, and charming."

"Do you know what school he goes to?"

"No, I couldn't just ask him." I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Thalia grumbled. "I hate Mondays."

"Poor Thalia," I said with fake sympathy, to which she stuck out her tongue. Being the mature person I am, I did the same thing in return.

"See ya Annie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" But Thalia had already ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta DA! First chappie! <strong>

**Now I know they're a bit OOC, I'll try to keep them truer to their personality in the next chapter, and I will try to update this as well and A Pirates Life For Me and Cast Away as soon as I can. **

**But, as you all know, BOO came out last week, and I am still suffering horribly from the feels! **

**Please R&R**

**BYE! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**To 314-Grace, I totally agree, I dislike Thalico as a couple, but because I love you guys, I decided to give it a shot. Maybe we could have a bit Thaluke too :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Reyna and I stood around Piper's locker.<p>

It was early, most kids weren't at school yet, which is why we were. We like to be able to talk when there's no one else around, and now there's no rush.

"So, Annabeth has a new man, huh?" Piper said, elbowing me slightly in the ribs.

I pushed her back. "Guys, I never even said I liked the guy, I just said he was hot. Besides, even if I _did _like him, he's totally out of my league."

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked, leaning against the locker.

"Well," I shrugged. "He's probably super popular with all these girls following him around. And he's a senior."

"Reyna and I are seniors," Thalia pointed out.

"Yeah, but we've known you guys forever," Hazel interjected. "Its different."

By now, some students were starting to file into the school.

"That's too bad, Annabeth," Reyna said, grabbing Thalia by the arm. "C'mon, we have to get to class. You know what Mrs Dodds is like."

We all shivered.

As Thalia and Reyna departed, Piper put a hand on my shoulder. "I totally think you should go for it! Plays guitar, tall, dark-haired, sounds like the _perfect _guy."

"I agree," Hazel beamed.

I scoffed. "You guys are so full of it. Lets get to class."

Hazel parted ways with us and went to her English class, but Piper and I had Latin with my favourite teacher Mr Brunner.

* * *

><p>After school, Reyna drove me to the Upper East Side in her Suzuki.<p>

She dropped me off at the Jackson's apartment, and I went up to the fourth floor.

When I got there, it was Sienna who opened the door. Sally was already at work. "Hello Annabeth!"

"Hey, Sienna," I replied, following the girl into the living room.

"Where's Tyler?"

Sienna shrugged. "In our room."

And Percy was in his room too, I'll bet. With Sally gone, I could hear his guitar belting out chords full volume. He was really good. I vaguely recognised the tune of Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. And if I wasn't mistaken, I could swear Percy was singing too.

"You hungry?" I asked Sienna as she jumped onto the couch.

The little girl shook her head, her dark curly hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Will you play dolls with me?"

I swallowed. "Uh...um, sure."

I hadn't played with dolls since I was eight! But the bright smile on Sienna's face almost made me forget about it.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me to her bedroom. The bedroom floor was so littered with toys I stood on several pieces of Lego.

Biting on my tongue to keep from swearing in front of two little kids, I hopped on one foot. "Ow!"

"Sowry Annabeth." Tyler apologized.

"S'okay, Ty," I said through gritted teeth.

Sienna and I sat and played with her Barbies and her horses, and the new Lego Friends thingies. We played for hours, but Sienna didn't tire of our game, which was going nowhere.

Finally, like a gift from heaven, Tyler said, "Annabeth, I'm hungry!"

Suppressing my sigh of relief, I stood up and the kids bolted for the kitchen. They sat at the same seats Percy and I had yesterday, and waited eagerly for their food.

"So, uh, what do you guys want?"

"ICE CREAM!"

I frowned. "I don't think you can have ice cream until after dinner."

"AW! Please?" They tried the puppy-dog-eyes, but-thanks to my younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew- I was highly immune.

"No, what about some cookies?"

They nodded, so I got them a cookie and excused myself.

Heading to the bathroom, I splashed some water onto my face and rubbed my eyes. Looking into the mirror, my grey eyes flickered to someone horrible and disgusting on the wall behind me.

My eyes widened and I scrambled onto the bench, knocking hairbrushes and bottles of hairspray onto the floor, and let out an ear-piercing shriek.

Moments later, Percy had burst into the room, his eyes wild, out of breath, and looking very worried.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" He followed my eyes to the giant huntsman on the wall. Then he laughed. "You're scared of spiders?"

"KILL IT! FRICKEN KILL THE HORRIBLE THING! KILL IT, PERCY!" I screamed.

He laughed again and took off his shoe, slamming it onto the spider. As he stepped inside, however, neither of us noticed the little devils shut the door.

"There." Percy said with finality, picking up the dead arachnid in some toilet paper and putting it in the bin. "Happy now?"

I nodded with a shiver. "Thank you."

Percy shrugged. "No biggie. But you're scared of spiders?" He repeated.

"No," I said sarcastically. "I absolutely adore them."

He smiled and turned to leave the bathroom, only to discover the door shut and the handle jammed from the other side.

The smile vanished from his face so completely it was hard to imagine he ever smiled at all.

"Little brats," He growled under his breath. "Tyler! Sienna! Open this door right now or so help me!"

I heard some giggling and two pairs of little feet as the siblings fled the hallway.

"Ah! TYLER!" Percy bellowed.

Now it was me trying not to laugh. Percy pounded on the door with his fist, but the kids were long gone.

Percy swore and slid to the floor. I stayed on my little perch on the bench.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Percy spoke up. "So tell me about yourself."

I bit my lip. What do I tell him? "Oh, well, I'm seventeen, from San Francisco-"

"That wasn't what I meant," He interrupted, though not rudely. "I mean, like, your interests and stuff." **A/N: cough* TFIOS cough***

"I knew that. I like reading, and I want to be an architect, and I used to play violin, and I hate spiders, and surprises, and..." I trailed off, not sure what else to say. "What are your interests?"

Percy grinned.

"I play in a band, as you know, I am a guitarist and lead singer, and I am on the school swim team, I love the beach and my favourite colour is blue."

"Is your band any good?" If the other members were half as good as he was, them they must've been awesome.

Percy shrugged. "We're alright," He said modestly, then with a smirk he added, "though I'm not sure its your type of music, Miss Violinist."

He was probably right, I wasn't exactly a fan of Nirvana, or Metallica, and others of that sort. "I can appreciate good music, regardless of the genre."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow, and I nodded matter-of-factly. "Well, then you should bring some friends to my next gig."

Trying to hold in my excitement, I said, "When is it?"

He told me the date and the address, then stood up. "Righto, I'm starving. Let's bust this door down."

Then, he charged at the door, with his shoulder forward to force the door open. But the door opened on its own, and instead Percy was sent careening into another man.

Holding in a laugh, I watched as the two of them fell into the hallway, a look of absolute shock plastered on the other man's face.

I rushed out to help them to their feet.

"Whoops," Percy apologised. "Sorry Paul."

"What on earth were you _doing _Percy?" the man questioned, and looked up from dusting off his pants.

My jaw dropped. "Mr Blofis? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Annabeth." My English teacher said.

"Uh, Annabeth, Paul is my mom's boyfriend, and Paul, this is the kids' new babysitter." Percy explained.

Mr Blofis, or Paul, gave me a small smile and turned to Percy. "Sally still at work?"

When Percy nodded, Paul went to make himself a coffee.

We went to follow him to the kitchen, when I saw Sienna peeking out from behind their bedroom door. Apparently, Percy did too, because he lunged for the door.

Tyler and Sienna shrieked as Percy and I burst into the room, fleeing under their beds.

"You little beasts," Percy said as he pulled Tyler out and started tickling him. The two of us tickle-tortured the kids until they were begging for us to stop between giggles, promising they wouldn't do it again.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was home with my own brothers, I missed being at the Jackson's.<p>

Bobby and Matthew were eleven, and _much_ more annoying than Ty and Sienna. Trying to do homework with twins pulling your hair and stealing your pencil is not easy.

Don't even ask _how _they got in my room.

"Will you get out of my room!" I cracked it, shooting to my feet and grabbed the twins by their arms. I pushed them outside and slammed the door.

_I'll kill those little maggots, _I thought, checking my phone. I had two texts from Thalia, and I one from Piper.

Piper's said:

_Hey bae! I have something really important to tell you! Call me as soon as you get this ;P_

I dialled Piper's number, and only waited a second before she answered.

"Annabeth!" She shouted so loud, I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Guess WHAT!"

"What?" I replied with a considerably smaller amount of enthusiasm.

She startled rambling like she does when she's happy. "Well, I met this really cute guy and his name's Jason and he plays the drums and he plays football and he's blonde and perfect and he asked me out and he's just _perfect _an-"

She said all that without taking a single breath. "Hang on, I can't understand a word you're saying. Who's Jason?"

I could imagine the blush on her face as she described their meeting to me. She was working in the restaurant as a waitress, and, typical movie style, she tripped over a chair and spilled smoothie all over him. They ended up having a long conversation, and then Jason asked her if she wanted to see movie sometime.

"Piper, that great! Way to go!" I said smiling. Piper was an absolutely stunning girl, and she had a great personality, I hoped this Jason guy would be good to her.

She said we'd talk more about it at school, and said goodbye.

Thalia's texts were predictably about Percy.

_Yo! How was the nanny job? Did you find out what school he goes to? _

And the second one was : _Annie, don't ignore me! :(_

Rolling my eyes, I texted back.

_I wasn't ignoring you, Thals. And the _babysitting _job was fine, and no I didn't find out what school Percy goes to. I did find out that he's in a band tho..._

Thalia's reply was almost instant.

_Really? What is it called, are they good? _

I said that I didn't know, but that he had invited me to come to one of his gigs. Thalia demanded that the five of us go to see him play, then she left to do some 'homework'.

That night I spent listening to some of bands Percy had told me about after tickle-torturing his siblings. He said his band played covers of Three Days Grace, There For Tomorrow, 3 Doors Down, and Linkin Park, so I was determined to listen to it. From what I'd heard, Percy had the kind of voice that could sing anything, so I was looking forward to seeing him play.

I fell asleep with my headphones in my ears, imagining Percy on stage playing these songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, bad ending, and I took a long time. <strong>

**Soz :/**

**Please, any ideas for what Percy's band name should be?**

**Please R&R ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks all for such the wonderful band names! Now I just have to pick one! XD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and Leo, Nico, Annabeth and her friends go to Goode, Percy and Jason and their friends go to Yancy (?)**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I knocked on Jason's front door, guitar case in hand.

His mom answered the door. "Hey Percy. They're in the garage."

Beryl Grace was a nice lady, but she was a bit... distant. She and Jason lived alone, ever since his dad left with his big sister. Jason couldn't remember his sister, and Beryl never mentioned her or his dad.

I made my way to the garage, which Jason had turned into our bandroom, since Beryl kept the cars in the driveway anyway. The guys were already down there, preparing their equipment.

Nico, our bassist was tuning his base. Nico was a gloomy kid, with his dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin and dark clothes.

Jason was playing his drums. His blonde hair was gelled up in a quiff. He and Leo, our sound guy, were juniors.

The three were cousins on our dads' side, though known of us really knew our dad except for Nico.

Leo was a scrawny Latino kid, and he was the kind of person you normally wouldn't let anywhere near electrical devices, but he was cool.

And Luke was our rhythm guitarist. He also acted as our manager of sorts, getting us gigs and trying to get us a record deal. He was the oldest out of all of us, lucky bugger was out of school.

"Yo Perce!" Leo called. "What took you so long?"

"Mom was at work. I had to help the babysitter."

Jason stopped playing his drums. "You have a babysitter? Dude, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

The other boys snickered, and I rolled my eyes, plugging my black guitar into the amp. "_I _don't have one, the kids do."

"Whatever guys, we need to get some practice in." Luke said. Always the hard-worker.

Leo ran to his sound station, and Nico picked his base and joined us on 'stage'.

"What song?" Jason asked, twirling his drum sticks.

Luke thought for a second. "Battle Cry."

"But we're not even performing that song," I frowned.

Luke looked at me like, _That's why we should practice it, dumb ass. _

Shaking my head, I started strumming the chords, and then Luke and Nico joined in, Jason playing a quiet beat.

_Just one more time before I go_  
><em>I'll let you know<em>  
><em>That all this time I've been afraid<em>  
><em>Wouldn't let it show<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now, no<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now<em>

_Stars are only visible in darkness  
>Fear is ever-changing and evolving<em>

Jason started rocking the drums.

_And I, I can poison inside_  
><em>But I, I feel so alive<em>

_Nobody can save you now_  
><em>The king is crowned<em>  
><em>It's do or die<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now<em>  
><em>The only sound<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now<em>  
><em>It's do or die...<em>

_Ohhhhh_

_Nobody can save you now_  
><em>The king is crowned<em>  
><em>It's do or die<em>

_Nobody can save me now_  
><em>The only sound<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Is the battle cry<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now<em>  
><em>It's do or die...<em>

_Just one more time before I go_  
><em>I'll let you know<em>  
><em>That all this time I've been afraid<em>  
><em>Wouldn't let it show<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now, no<em>  
><em>Nobody can save me now <em> **A/N: This song is actually really awesome! If anyone has seen Transformers 4, its the theme song. Seriously, listen to it and try to imagine them playing :D****  
><strong>

As the song came to a close, Leo whooped.

"That was AWESOME!" He beamed, giving me a high five.

Luke and Jason grinned, and though Nico didn't exactly _look _impressed, we knew he was.

We practised the songs we were going to perform at our next gig for a few hours, but we all had to get home at 8.

"Jason," I said, "We good to play on Friday night?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I have a date." A small smile formed on his face.

Nico scoffed. "When do you not, Grace?"

It was true. Jason dated a lot, which was to be expected considering his looks.

"This time its different."

"What's her name?" I asked.

Jason blushed. "Piper."

Leo almost choked. "Dude, as in Piper McLean? I know her!"

"You do?"

"Yeah," He shrugged. "She's friends with Hazel Levesque and Annabeth Chase, they're in, like, all my classes."

Now it was my turn to choke. "Annabeth's my- I mean, the kids' babysitter."

Luke laughed, still not over the I-have-a-babysitter thing. "Small world."

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

The next day, Dad drove me to the Upper East Side to the Jackson's house.

Despite the fact that I was sick. I had insisted on coming, and Dad knew there was no changing my mind.

"See ya later, Dad," I said, getting out of the car.

He frowned at me, giving me that look, like, _you're an idiot, why are you so stubborn. _

I walked into the apartment lobby and took the elevator to the top floor.

When Ms Jackson saw me, she was horrified. "Oh my, Annabeth what are you doing here! I never would've asked you to come if I knew you were sick. Why didn't you tell me?"

I brushed away her concerns. "I'm fine, Sally, really. Its just a bit of a cold."

She ushered me to the couch in the living room. "Lay down, honey, while I get a blanket."

It would probably be rude not to do it, so I sat down length way's on the couch, my feet hanging a little bit over the edge.

Sally covered me with a warm quilt and called Percy down from his room. "Annabeth's sick, can you look after her?"

"Sure Mom."

After asking if I was all right one last time, she hurried off to work.

Percy sat down on the coffee table in front of me. "You do look a bit feverish." He admitted.

My head felt like it was on fire, but the rest of me was shivering.

"I'm okay," I lied.

He raised his eyebrow, seeing right through me. "Sienna!"

The little girl came bolting from the hallway. "Yes?"

"You know how you want to be a nurse?" Sienna nodded eagerly. "Well, Annabeth's not feeling very well, and I need to get her a blanket while I make some soup. Can you do that?"

His little sister beamed and ran to get more blankets.

"Percy, I really do-" I tried to protest, but Percy was already in the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

A guy had never made me soup before, and I wasn't sure what to think. Sienna came back with a fluffy blanket and laid it over me, tucking it into the sides of the couch.

"I think you're going to make a great nurse, Sienna," I said hoarsely, and she smiled from ear to ear.

Sienna went back to her room as Percy came over with a steaming cup of chicken noodle soup. I sat up a little bit and accepted the mug.

"Thanks."

Percy just shrugged nonchalantly.

I took a sip of the drink and smirked. "You make good soup."

"Please," He scoffed with a laugh. "Its one of the instant cup things."

I started to laugh, but it turning into coughing and Percy's smile disappeared. He reached out as I doubled over, patting me on the back.

"Annabeth you okay?"

I nodded. Percy helped me sit up more, adjusting the blankets while I drank the delicious fake chicken soup, which helped me recover from my little episode.

Percy sat back down on the coffee table, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped. His black hair was hanging in his eyes a little bit, which made their bright colour stand out even more. I studied his face as discreetly as I could, but he was staring off into space, completely oblivious to the world. A bit like what Thalia does.

I noticed a lot about him from just sitting there. He was laid-back and easy-going, wearing simple dark jeans, t-shirt and black zip-up hoodie.

Suddenly, his eyes cleared and he turned to look at me. "I'll be right back," Percy said.

A minute later, he appeared with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled shyly. "The kids love it when I play for them when they're sick, so I'm gonna sing for you."

I tried not to blush. He was just trying to cheer me up.

Percy started playing a beautiful song I recognised as Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin, one of the only songs my dad listened to that I didn't mind. His fingers glided over the strings effortlessly.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_  
><em>And she's buying a stairway to heaven.<em>  
><em>When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed<em>  
><em>With a word she can get what she came for.<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.<em>

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_  
><em>'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.<em>  
><em>In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,<em>  
><em>Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.<em>

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
><em>Ooh, it makes me wonder.<em>

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_  
><em>And my spirit is crying for leaving.<em>  
><em>In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,<em>  
><em>And the voices of those who stand looking.<em>

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
><em>Ooh, it really makes me wonder.<em>

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_  
><em>Then the piper will lead us to reason.<em>  
><em>And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,<em>  
><em>And the forests will echo with laughter.<em>

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_  
><em>It's just a spring clean for the May queen.<em>  
><em>Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run<em>  
><em>There's still time to change the road you're on.<em>  
><em>And it makes me wonder.<em>

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_  
><em>The piper's calling you to join him,<em>  
><em>Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know<em>  
><em>Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?<em>

He didn't play the solo like I was expecting, and he continued to sing in a soft, sweet voice.

_And as we wind on down the road_  
><em>Our shadows taller than our soul.<em>  
><em>There walks a lady we all know<em>  
><em>Who shines white light and wants to show<em>  
><em>How everything still turns to gold.<em>  
><em>And if you listen very hard<em>  
><em>The tune will come to you at last.<em>  
><em>When all are one and one is all<em>  
><em>To be a rock and not to roll.<em>

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

I let out a breath. "Wow."

I could've sworn Percy was blushing. "Do you feel better?"

In truth, I really did. The soup and blankets had helped clear my head, and Percy's singing was just so beautiful. I nodded. "How long have you been playing?"

"For as long as I can remember," He shrugged. "My dad was really into music, he was a producer, and this guitar was the one thing he gave me before he...left."

"I'm sorry,"

Percy shook his head. "It's fine. I didn't really know him that well."

I didn't know what to say next. Sally obviously wasn't with Percy's dad any more, but I thought maybe they'd just divorced or something. I never would've imaged that he would've walked out on a woman as lovely as Sally, especially when they had a son.

Percy put his guitar to the side. "Are you friend's with Piper McLean?"

How could he possibly know that? "Yeah, why?"

He smiled. "Well, ironically, she's going on a date with my cousin."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now way!"

"Way."

"So, he'll be at your gig?" I asked, remembering that Piper had said he played drums. Percy confirmed.

"You have a musical family," I noted when he told me the bassist was his other cousin.

He laughed. "You have no idea. Tyler can already play piano like a beast and he's never had a single lesson in his entire life."

Suddenly I felt extremely tired. I yawned, and Percy gently took the empty cup out of my hands. He pulled the blanket up to my chin, and before I knew, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww PERCABETH! <strong>

**Their relationship is moving a lot faster than I would normally write it, but I need the romance! ****  
><strong>

**We shall see some other pairings in the chapters to come, and we will have Percy's gig, which leads me to ask; if you guys have any more band names, I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and let me know. **

**Two people have suggested Final Evolution, which might be a coincidence, do you guys think that's a good name? **

**Please R&R! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**We have 100 followers! Whoop whoop! You all get virtual cookies (::) ;P**

**Well, most you guys seem to the like the name Final Evolution, so I guess that's Percy's band's name! **

**Enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

It was the days of Percy's gig, and Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and I were all piled into Piper's car.

Yes, there was one too many of us, but Piper insisted that it was fine.

We drove to the pub where Percy had said they were playing, and there were a few cars there already.

"They got the word out," Reyna muttered as Piper tried to find a park.

"Let's go," Piper cried as she turned off the engine. "I want to get a good table!"

It was an hour or so before lunch time, and the band had an hour break at 12. Piper had arranged with Jason for the band to sit with us for lunch, so we really needed a big table.

We hurried into the club, requesting a table for ten.

As soon as we were seated and had ordered drinks, people started cheering.

The band was coming on stage. First, an attractive blonde guy took his seat at the drums.

Piper was blushing furiously, a small smile on her lips.

"Is that Jason?" I asked, and she nodded.

Rachel gave her a high five. "Girl, nice score!"

Next out was a gloomy looking kid with a black bass in his hands. His shaggy black kept falling in his eyes, but he didn't seem to care.

Another blonde boy came out, grabbing his guitar. I saw Thalia staring at him, and elbowed her in the ribs, giving her a knowing look. "Oh, shut up Chase."

The girls already squealing at the gorgeous boys on stage, Percy game out from back stage with his guitar and stood at the mic.

"Hey everybody!" He called, and the cheering got louder. "We are Final Evolution, you ready to make some noise!?"

The screaming got so loud it was almost deafening, but the boys were grinning.

"The first song we'll be playing for you today is Come As You Are, by Nirvana!" The blonde guitarist said.

Thalia beamed. "I love this song!"

The dark-haired boy started plucking the strings on his bass for the first line of the main riff, then Jason started playing the beat.

_Come as you are, as you were,  
>As I want you to be<br>As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.  
>Take your time, hurry up<br>The choice is yours, don't be late.  
>Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria<br>Memoria _[x3]__

_Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach_  
><em>As I want you to be<em>  
><em>As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria<em>  
><em>Memoria [x3]<em>

The boys started jumping around, banging their heads, Jason tossing his drum stick in the air a few times.

_And I swear that I don't have a gun __  
><em>

_No I don't have a gun _[x2]_  
><em>

Percy's fingers slid down the fret-board as he played the solo, Jason rocking the drums behind him.

_Memoria _[x4]__

_And I swear that I don't have a gun  
>No I don't have a gun <em>[x5]<em>_

_Memoria_

The crowd cheered as the first song came to close.

"Whoa," Hazel said in absolute awe. "How do they not have a record deal?"

Reyna nodded in agreement. "They're amazing."

On stage, Percy cleared his throat and gestured for the crowd to quieten down. "Thank you everyone! This next song is A Little Faster, by There For Tomorrow."

Jason timed the start with his sticks, and the blonde guitarist started playing the main riff.

Then Percy started playing the chords, and Jason and the bassist joined in with the beat.

_You keep calling it a crash and burn_  
><em>Just wait your turn<em>  
><em>You might have time to speak<em>  
><em>There barely was a lesson learned<em>  
><em>'Cause in return no favours back to me<em>

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_  
><em>But it was never good enough for me<em>  
><em>I bit the tongue behind my teeth<em>  
><em>It was never good enough for me<em>

_You said you always keep your word_  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>  
><em>I thought you promised me the world<em>  
><em>Tell me what you're after<em>  
><em>Go on and take you way too far<em>  
><em>'Cause here we are, waiting once again<em>  
><em>You said you always keep your word<em>  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>  
><em>Just a little faster<em>

_Are mine the only eyes that see, so steadily_  
><em>This cut and dry routine<em>  
><em>Even when you're by my side<em>  
><em>I still need time to feel the company<em>

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_  
><em>But it was never good enough for me<em>  
><em>I bit the tongue behind my teeth<em>  
><em>It was never good enough for me<em>

_You said you always keep your word_  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>  
><em>I thought you promised me the world<em>  
><em>Tell me what you're after<em>  
><em>Go on and take you way too far<em>  
><em>'Cause here we are, waiting once again<em>  
><em>You said you always keep your word<em>  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>  
><em>Just a little faster<em>

_Just a little faster_

_Hold your breath now_  
><em>The bad blood's wearing thin<em>  
><em>From the pain that settles in<em>  
><em>When we learn too much too soon<em>  
><em>Hold your breath now<em>  
><em>The bad blood's wearing thin<em>  
><em>From the pain that settles in<em>  
><em>When we learn too much too soon<em>

_Too soon_

_You said you always keep your word_  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>  
><em>I thought you promised me the world<em>  
><em>Tell me what you're after<em>  
><em>Go on and take you way too far<em>  
><em>'Cause here we are, waiting once again<em>  
><em>You said you always keep your word<em>  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>

_It was never good enough for me (It was never good enough for me)_  
><em>Show me what you're after<em>  
><em>Just a little faster <em>

**A/N: Go listen to that song, I think that is how Percy's voice would sound. Or he would sound like Luke from 5SOS**

The boys put their instruments on the stands. "If you don't mind, we'll be having an hour break. See you guys later!" Jason said to the clapping crowd.

Without even a glance at his band-mates, Percy leapt off the stage and approached our table, sliding into the chair next to me. The girls may or may not have purposely put me and Piper on the edge.

"Hey Annabeth, glad you could make it." Percy beamed, a bit out of breath.

I smiled at him, "Wouldn't miss it, you guys are amazing."

The rest of the band came over, and Piper jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around Jason, whose face lit up as he hugged her back.

The other three band members sat down, and Percy introduced us. "This is Nico, Luke, and you guys know Leo," The Hispanic boy flashed his impish smile and waved.

"Well, this is Thalia, Reyna, Rachel and Hazel."

Nico said hello to the girls. "Now, can we get food, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, di Angelo." Luke rolled his eyes.

Thalia laughed, "I'm actually really hungry, too."

Percy held up his hand and called for a waiter.

A pretty girl with dark hair and brown eyes approached the table with a notepad and pen in hand. "Hey Percy, what can I get you guys?"

We all ordered burgers, expect for Piper, who was a vegetarian. She ordered a salad.

The waitress wrote down our orders. "Anything else?"

The guys ordered some drinks, but we already had ours from earlier.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon with your food," She said with a smile, walking to the kitchen.

Percy turned to me, as if he knew I was wondering how they knew each other. "That's Katie Gardner, she goes to my school."

The food didn't take long, and we all dug in to the delicious burgers. Percy and Nico practically inhaled their, I mean seriously, those two could eat.

We got into a huge, lengthy conversation. What schools did we go to, where were we from, what grade were we in, stuff like that.

I took a sip from my root beer float.

"So, Annabeth." Luke leaned across the table. "You're Percy's babysitter, huh?"

Percy groaned, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his already messy black hair.

Thalia smirked. "Actually, she's Percy's _nanny._"

"Oh my god!" Percy and I exclaimed in unison. "I'm not his nanny," at the same time he said, "She's not my babysitter."

My friends stifled their laughter, but Percy's made so such effort and burst out laughing. Leo had pretty much fallen out of his chair.

"Haha," Percy dead-panned. "You guys are hilarious."

Even though it was annoying, I still couldn't stop my lips from lifting at the corners.

Next to me, Reyna gave me a nudge. She raised her eyebrows as if to say, _as if you don't like this guy! _

I shoved her back, hoping my cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

TIME LAPSE

"Hey guys, we're back!" Jason said into his microphone, back at his drums. "The next we're going to play for you is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica." **A/N: I can play this on guitar! **

The crowd applauded as Percy started to play this intro.

The rest of the band joined in as he started to sing.

_So close no matter how far_  
><em>Couldn't be much more from the heart<em>  
><em>Forever trusting who we are<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never opened myself this way_  
><em>Life is ours, we live it our way<em>  
><em>All these words I don't just say<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
><em>Every day for us something new<em>  
><em>Open mind for a different view<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never cared for what they do_  
><em>Never cared for what they know<em>  
><em>But I know<em>

_So close no matter how far_  
><em>Couldn't be much more from the heart<em>  
><em>Forever trusting who we are<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never cared for what they do_  
><em>Never cared for what they know<em>  
><em>But I know<em>

Luke played the interlude.

_Never opened myself this way_  
><em>Life is ours, we live it our way<em>  
><em>All these words I don't just say<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
><em>Every day for us something new<em>  
><em>Open mind for a different view<em>  
><em>And nothing else matters<em>

_Never cared for what they say_  
><em>Never cared for games they play<em>  
><em>Never cared for what they do<em>  
><em>Never cared for what they know<em>  
><em>And I know<em>

Percy started to play the awesome solo, and then Luke continued to play the intro over Percy's voice.

_So close no matter how far_  
><em>Couldn't be much more from the heart<em>  
><em>Forever trusting who we are<em>  
><em>No nothing else matters<em>

Luke's playing gradually faded to silence, and the applause was louder than ever.

Rachel tucked at my sleeve from the other side of the table. "Annabeth, Percy's so CUTE! How do you two find guys like that!" She said, addressing me and Piper.

Piper shrugged. "I spilled smoothie all over him."

"And I became a _babysitter_," I said, adding extra emphasis to 'babysitter', which only widened Thalia's snicker.

I caught her looking up on stage. "Got a bit of a crush too, Thals?"

With a shake her head, as if to snap herself out of her daze, she turned to look at me, that murderous look that usually meant she was trying to hide her embarrassment in her blue eyes.

Hazel laughed. "You guys act like you should be ashamed for liking them. Its adorable!"

Reyna agreed. "True that, especially you, Annabeth. Percy's hot!"

"Why do you guys keep picking on me," I fake pouted, blushing furiously.

"Aww, poor Annie!" The girls chorused.

I pointed at Piper. "You're one to talk about 'having a crush on a cute guy'!"

"Actually," Piper rebutted. "I'm _dating _a cute guy."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my eyes, turning away from my friends.

"Don't bother with the silent treatment, you know you won't last long." Rachel said, but I just turned further away, focusing on Final Evolution as they prepared for their next song.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Annabeth's embarrassed! <strong>

**The rest of the gig will probably by in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, please R&R! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys!**

**We got over fifty reviews, over half-way to a hundred! **

**Please review guys!**

* * *

><p>I started playing the main riff, and after one line, Jason joined in with the beat and Luke started playing the chords.<p>

_I took a walk around the world  
>To ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body lying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<em>

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float__  
><em>

_To the dark side of the moon  
>After all I knew it had to be<br>Something to do with you  
>I really don't mind what happens now and then<br>As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
><em>Call me Superman<em>  
><em>If I'm alive and well, will you be<em>  
><em>There a-holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side<em>  
><em>With my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
><em>But still your secrets I will keep<em>  
><em>You took for granted all the times<em>  
><em>I never let you down<em>  
><em>You stumbled in and bumped your head,<em>  
><em>If not for me then you'd be dead<em>  
><em>I picked you up and put you back on solid ground<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
><em>Call me Superman<em>  
><em>If I'm alive and well,<em>  
><em>Will you be there a-holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side<em>  
><em>With my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

Luke played the solo, then I started playing the main riff again very softly.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
>Holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still_  
><em>Call me Superman<em>  
><em>If I'm alive and well,<em>  
><em>Will you be there a-holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side<em>  
><em>With my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

_Oh, whoa, whoa_  
><em>Oh, whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Oh, whoa, whoa<em>

There was a roar from the crowd as the song came to an end. Jason smiled to the crowd, but I saw that his eyes were on Piper.

"Nice goin' dude," I winked discreetly at him.

"Shut up, Jackson. Play the next song."

I smirked at turned back to the microphone. "Our next song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day."

Luke started playing the first chords, Leo putting his guitar on distortion.

_I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<br>_

Jason and Nico played the beat and I played the riff.

_Don't know where it goes_  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I'm walking down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>What's messed up and everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

I played the solo, and went back to the starting chords.

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone...<em>

Luke and I played played the last riff together, Nico backing us up with his bass.

The crowd cheered, and someone even whistled.

My band-members shared grins as we went backstage.

"Guys!" Leo beamed. "That was AWESOME!" He gave us all high-fives.

After packing all our instruments (which was a struggle with Jason's massive drum set and all of Leo's electronics) into our van, aka Luke's old Volkswagen,we met up with the girls again in the carpark.

They were waiting by an awesome looking Lexus.

"You guys have _great _taste in music!" Thalia declared.

"She really loves Green Day," Annabeth clarified.

Jason grinned. "So does Nico. It's kinda annoying."

"Hey!"

Piper walked over and gave Jason a hug, though I caught her giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We have to go, Dad wanted me back by 3."

"You guys are amazing, good job." Reyna said, getting in shotgun.

"Yeah, we definitely have to meet up again sometime," Rachel agreed with a smile.

The girls piled into the Lexus, Piper getting in the driver's seat.

"See ya, Percy," Annabeth said before she closed the door, and I waved.

As their car drove away, I elbowed Jason in the ribs. "Dude! She totally kissed you!"

TIME LAPSE

The next day Annabeth was over to babysit the kids.

Mom and Paul had left ages ago, off to have lunch for their four month anniversary of being a couple, and the kids were tired with their toys, which was beyond strange.

We were all sitting on the couch, bored out of our minds with nothing to do.

"Got any movies?" Annabeth suggested.

I sighed. "Not any that they haven't seen a bajillion times. I swear, if I have to watch Frozen one more time-"

Annabeth and the kids groaned. I threw my head back against the coach and stared at the ceiling.

"We could go to the park?" I said.

Sienna cheered. "YES! Swings!"

She loved swings.

"Great idea, Perce," Annabeth said. She got off the couch and grabbed her shoulder-bag.

Tyler, Sienna and I bolted to our rooms. I slipped on a zip-up hoodie and grabbed my skateboard.

Sienna had put on her sneakers and Tyler had a basketball.

"Let's go!" Tyler said excitedly, running to door so fast he almost couldn't stop.

We went in the elevator to the lobby and then Annabeth held the kids' hands as we crossed the street.

Ty and Sienna knew the way to park like they knew the back of their hand, so I wasn't too worried when they ran a bit ahead. As long as I could see them, they were good. They knew to wait before crossing the road.

Annabeth walked beside me as I rolled along on my skateboard.

"Is it okay for them to be that far ahead of us?" She asked, concerned.

I shrugged, hands in my pockets. "They'll be fine, as long as they don't fall over."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me. "You really are quite irresponsible."

"I get that a lot," I smirked, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not that bad! I do my homework and stuff."

"So doing homework makes you responsible?" Annabeth said.

I huffed. "Yes, it does. And I clean my room too, sometimes."

She laughed, and it was pretty much the best sounds I'd ever heard.

From where I was, I could her face without her noticing, and I hadn't realised how pretty she actually was. Like, I knew was cute, but she more than that.

Her curly blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing rolled-up dark skinny jeans, black Converse shoes and a light grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her grey eyes sparkled, and her skin was flawless, without a touch of make-up.

I was snapped back to reality when Annabeth asked me a question.

"Shouldn't you start to slow down now?"

I hadn't been paying attention, and had completely missed the intersection coming up.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. I jumped off my board and it continued to roll down the hill towards my brother and sister. "Sienna! Can you get that for me?"

She looked up and stopped the runaway skateboard just before it rolled under a car.

I shared a look with Annabeth. "Whoops."

She laughed, and we ran down the hill.

The park was just across the road, and as soon as we got there, Sienna was on the swing.

Annabeth was stuck with pushing her, since she couldn't do it herself yet. Ty and I went to the basketball court.

Tyler tried shooting his ball, but the hoops were a bit high for him.

"Higher Annabeth," I could hear Sienna saying, squealing in delight as she swung back and forth.

Tyler was dribbling the ball around me, despite the fact the I was rolling around on my skateboard.

"Dude, you're going to make me crash."

"Hey, Percy, can we play two-on-two?"

I looked over at Sienna and Annabeth. Annabeth already looked done with pushing Sienna on the swing.

"Sienna!" I called. "Wanna play basketball? You can be on my team!"

My little sister beamed and leapt off the still moving swing. She and Annabeth made her way over to us, and Tyler passed me the ball.

"Alright guys, basic rules, but no contact."

Annabeth nodded, since that rule really only applied to the two of us.

It was Annabeth and I in the jump, and Ty threw the ball into the air. Even though I towered over Annabeth, I had to rise on my toes to keep the ball. Damn, that girl could jump!

I rolled the ball to Sienna, who picked it up and ran for the goals, dribbling the ball.

Tyler knocked the ball out of her hands, and Annabeth grabbed it and shot for a three. It would've made it, but I jumped up and snatched the ball from the air.

Passing it back to Sienna. I lifted her above my head, and Sienna made a dunk.

"Whooo!" We cheered, me carrying my sister on my shoulder. "We rule!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. "Whatever, it's our ball."

She glanced at Tyler, standing at the boundary line. She passed to Ty, and the little guy ran for all he was worth.

Leaving the defence to Sienna, I tried to block Annabeth from the goals. If I could keep her behind me, I would definitely get the rebound.

With amazing speed, Annabeth dodged around me as Tyler made the shot.

The balled bounced of the backboard, but Annabeth was there. She grabbed the ball and slammed it through the hoop.

"Ooohhh! Allie-oop! Get burned Percy!"

She and Tyler high-fived.

The game went on like that, until we eventually agreed to call it a draw.

The kids went to play on the play-ground, but Annabeth and I stayed on the courts.

She was shooting hoops, and I was riding my skateboard, trying to master the kickflip.

"You're not bad," Annabeth remarked.

I turned around the basketball pole. "Why thank-you."

She shrugged.

"You skate?"

She shook her head and laughed. "God no!"

I jumped off and kicked the back, tipping the nose into my hand. "Wanna try, I can teach you."

"No, I'll probably kill myself," Was she blushing?

I held the board out to her. "I won't let go, promise."

Yeah, she was definitely blushing.

Hesitantly, Annabeth took the board and set it on the ground. She stepped onto it, and I held her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Good, now push off with your foot."

She did as I said and I walked beside her as she rolled around the court.

Annabeth was doing great... until I let go.

"Awesome, Annab-" I started to say, but without me to hold her up, she fell back and the skateboard flew out from under her feet.

I tried to catch her, but she crashed to the ground, landing hard on her butt.

I covered my mouth, barely able to contain my laugh.

"I. Hate. You." She said, but she was laughing to.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! PERCABETH!<strong>

**Percy would be the BEST big bro**

**Please R&R! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know you probably really wanted an update, so I'm super sorry but you need to read this!**

**My laptop is given to me to use by the school, and the rental term is up so I have to give it back on Tuesday! I won't have my own laptop again till next year, so I won't be able to update as often. **

**I promise I will try to write as often as I can! **

**Bye guys XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :D **

**Thank the gods for mum's iPad!**

* * *

><p>After completely embarrassing myself in front of Percy, we played with the kids on the playground for a bit.<p>

Even though we could barely fit, Percy and I chased Tyler and Sienna through the tunnels and down the slides.

We played for hours, until they were absolutely exhausted.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Percy offered.

"Yes!" Tyler said with as much excitement as he could muster. Sienna whooped as loud as she could.

"Let's go then!" Percy smiled, lifting Sienna onto his shoulders and grabbing his skateboard. I helped Tyler to his feet and the four of us started walking back to the pathway.

Sally had said that she and Paul wouldn't be back until about 11 o'clock that night, being on their anniversary, so we had plenty of time to walk to the ice cream parlour.

Thankfully for our exhausted feet, it was only a short walk.

The kids sat down at a table after telling Percy what they wanted, then the two of us ordered the ice cream.

"Can I please get two rainbow ice creams in a small cone, please," Percy said to the man at the counter. He ordered a mint choc chip for himself, and I got a vanilla.

Tyler and Sienna devoured their ice creams, and went out to the small playground outside.

"How do they still have the energy for that?" I said, confused. "They were practically dead two minutes ago."

Percy smirked. "Remember when I said they go crazy when you give them sugar, well I wasn't lying."

We both looked out at the kids running around and climbing things.

"How's school going?" I asked. No matter how cliche the question was, it felt appropriate. Winter break was coming, which meant that Percy was almost finished with high school.

He shrugged, licking his ice cream. "It's ok, I guess. Can't say I'm excited for exams though."

"Are you going to go to collage?"

"I don't know. I want to, but our bands finally starting to go somewhere, and Mom probably can't afford it anyway."

He sounded really down about it, which surprised me. Percy didn't seem like the kind of guy who would want to go to collage. I'd imagined that when he'd finished, he'd go and travel with his band.

I looked out at Ty and Sienna, and had a thought. "If Sally and Paul have only be dating for a year, then who's Tyler and Sienna's dad?"

Percy frowned, his face darkening immediately, making me immediately regret my question.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, Annabeth," He dismissed the comment with a shake of his head. "Mom was married to this man called Gabe, a few years after Dad left. He was really good to us for a while, and they had the kids, but then he started to drink and gamble and became really abusive.

"I wish I had've been older, so I could've protected Mom better, but she eventually kicked him out and we lived on our own, barely managing to get by even with Mom and I working about three jobs between us."

"I'm sorry," I said again, not sure what else I could say.

"Don't worry about it, it was ages ago, and it only made the four of us closer."

Percy didn't talk again until he finished his ice cream, which only made me feel horrible and definitely made me worry about him.

When his brother and sister came back in, Percy picked up his skate board.

"How about we get some DVD's to watch his Mom gets back." He said, his bright smile back as if it have never left.

But I couldn't help but notice the tension in his shoulders as he walked beside me.

* * *

><p>We ended up borrowing How To Drain Your Dragon, the Lego Movie, Mr Peabody and Sherman, and Percy absolutely insisted that we get Finding Nemo.<p>

While Percy set up the the DVD, I made two bowls of popcorn, one for Tyler and Sienna and the other for me and Percy.

The kids plopped down on a couple of bean bags, Percy lounged on the big couch, and I sat next to him, holding our bowl of popcorn.

We watched the movies in silence, other than the kids laughing at the crummy jokes, especially the puns in Mr Peabody and Sherman. It was so quiet I could hear Percy's steady breathing from the other end of the couch. He hadn't even touched the popcorn, and it wasn't until we were halfway through the Lego Movie that I realised he was dead asleep.

_So much for watching Nemo, _I thought.

The kids soon followed his example, a soft snore coming from Ty, and I found my eyes closing in the dark room. I had no idea what the time was, but it was obviously late, and I was exhausted.

I knew I was supposed to go home, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

><p>I woke somewhere that was definitely not my house.<p>

Something firm but strangely comfortable was under my head, and my legs were sticking out over the edge of the couch. A blanket covered me up to my chest, another one covering the thing I was lying on.

Disorientated and slow from sleep, I didn't notice I was in the Jackson's apartment until I sat up and realised I'd been resting against Percy's shin, tucked in close so he'd fit on the couch.

Tyler and Sienna were gone, but Percy still had his eyes closed.

I got off the couch, and found Sally and Paul in the kitchen with the kids.

"Morning, Annabeth," Paul smiled, looking up from pouring six glasses of orange juice.

"Hi Mr Blofis," I replied groggily, rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn.

Sally turned around, leaving her spot by the stove to place some pancakes on a large plate. "We were going to wake you, but Percy sleeps like the dead. I called your parents, they know you're here."

"Oh," I muttered. I'd totally forgotten about Mom and Dad. "Thanks."

I sat down at the kitchen bench, next to a Sienna.

Sally dished out the pancakes, getting maple syrup out of the fridge.

Paul handed me a glass and went back to the living room to wake Percy. I saw him shaking Percy's shoulder, but he really _did _sleep like the dead.

When Paul came back in defeat, the young siblings sprinted to the couch and leapt on top of Percy.

The rest of us winced as all we heard was an agonised groan. "Get off!" Percy protested.

"Honey," Sally called, fighting off a laugh. "I made pancakes."

I burst out laughing as Percy shot into the chair next to me, his seat skidding to the right with the force. "Are they blueberry?" He asked hopefully.

Sally smiled as she scooped three onto his plate. "Your favourite."

The six of us dug into Sally's delicious blueberry pancakes, and I had as many as I could before Percy ate them all, until I felt like my stomach would explode.

"Thank you, Sally. Those were amazing!" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Mom makes the best pancakes on the planet!" Percy exclaimed, his mouth still full of the food.

"Ew!" Sienna said.

Sally rolled her eyes at her oldest son's manners. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

I was about to reply, when Percy did for me.

"I can take her, the boys and I have practice anyway."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I might just have a couple more before we go..." Percy reached for the big plate, but Sally slapped his hand away.

"Percy! You've had, like, a hundred!" She scolded.

I laughed again at Percy's pout. "Fine, come on Annabeth."

He went to his room to get his guitar, before meeting me at the door. He led me to the apartment garage, where we got into Sally's old Mitsubishi.

Percy put his guitar in the back seat and sat in the drivers seat.

"You're a good driver, right?" I said as I sat in the passenger side.

He put his hand on his heart, feigning hurt. "How dare you question my ability to drive."

I smirked, and Percy pulled out of the garage and into New York traffic.

I directed him to me pay house, and we sang along to Animals by Maroon 5. We sang way louder than necessary, and Percy even copied the howl, which made me laugh so hard my sides hurt.

When he pulled up outside my house, I almost didn't want to leave.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" My mother demanded.<p>

"I was babysitting Ms Jackson's kids."

Athena looked up from her dishes. "So late at night? Where was she?"

I rolled my eyes discreetly. "On her anniversary. I was just watching movies with the kids and we feel asleep."

"Who drove you home?" My mother was always suspicious.

"Her son."

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Her son? You didn't tell me she had another son."

"Mom-" I started to say.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been with a boy without adult supervision, in his house?!" Her grey eyes flashed in anger.

"Mom! Oh my god! Percy isn't like that."

"How old is he?"

I bit my lip. "Eighteen."

Mom smacked the bench. "Why didn't you tell me this!?"

"Because I knew this was how you'd react!"

Both our voices were rising, and Bobby and Matthew had poked their heads out of the stairwell.

Dad come into the room. "What's going on?"

"She's _babysitting _an _eighteen _year old boy!" Mom exclaimed, her expression nothing but anger.

"Athena," Dad frowned. "Annabeth's responsible, I'm she'd never do anything stupid."

I held up my hands. "Thank you Dad!"

I bounded up the stairs to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Athena always did this.

She didn't trust me to do anything. How could even think I'd be doing anything with him?

Before Mom could up to check on me, I phoned Thalia.

I needed to get out of here before I exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! <strong>

**Sorry for the really long wait, but hopefully this was a good chapter and you guys liked it XD **

**Please R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**Please review, I'm hoping we can get 100 by the time we reach chapter 10**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>"She's just so... over-protective! Like, I'm babysitting this lady's kids." I exclaimed in frustration.<p>

Thalia nodded slowly, acting like she understood my pain.

We were sitting in our favourite café, and she was stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Yeah, what's going again?"

"Ugh Thals!"

She held up her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm tired!"

I sighed and told her again what Mom had said.

"Ok, so Athena thinks you and Percy are..." Thalia made a gesture to indicate a romantic relationship.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I said, ready for her hysterical laughter.

Thalia exploded into fits of giggles, spilling some of her drink onto the table.

"Why do I even bother telling you this stuff?" I crossed my arms.

She shrugged, gasping for breath. "Look, Annie, sorry I laughed, but seriously. You spend heaps of time at a stranger's house, with a hot boy who is older than you. It's no wonder your mom's concerned."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, invite them over for dinner or something."

Huh, that actually wasn't a bad idea. Mom would get to meet Sally and Percy, and then she'd learn that he's not that type of guy.

Seeing my expression, Thalia nodded smugly. "See Annabeth, that's why you tell me this stuff."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Back at home, I decided to tell Dad first.<p>

He nodded once, buried in his history work. "I think that's a great idea, sweetie." He said absently.

"Did you actually _hear _my idea, Dad?"

He nodded again. "Sure, sweetie."

_Why do I surround myself with people you have the attention span of a goldfish_, I wondered.

"Never mind." I deadpanned.

Mom was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine.

She glanced up at me as I came in and sat down across from her.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

I took a deep breath. "I was thinking that, maybe, we could have the Jackson's over for dinner."

Mom raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, you were worried about me being in a stranger's house, so if you met them, you'd know they weren't like that."

"Ok, fine," She said after a moment of thought, turning back to her magazine.

I beamed, trying to contain myself as I bounded out of the room and up the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p>A couple days after, the Jackson's came for dinner.<p>

Mom had decided to make a range of Mexican food, from tacos to enchiladas, and it was making my mouth water even from my room.

Dad set up the table and the twins rushed to clean up all their toys, though I knew Sally would be used to things all the floor.

I got dressed, putting on dark skinny jeans and a nice light grey sweater. I tied my blonde hair into a ponytail and went to help Mom in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I said, speed-walking to the door.

"Hey Annabeth!" Sally said, giving me a tight hug.

"Hi Sally," I hugged her back. "Please, come in."

She and Paul walked in, followed by Tyler and Sienna.

Percy was last, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. It looked like he'd at least tried to get his wild black hair under control, and he was wearing jeans and a red flannel over a black t-shirt.

"You look amazing," He flashed a lopsided grin.

I blushed. "Thanks, you too."

We followed the his family to the dining room, where Mom and Dad were introducing themselves to Sally and Paul.

"You must be Percy," My dad said, stepping forward to shake Percy's hand.

Percy grasped Dad's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr Chase."

Bobby and Matthew ran off to play with Ty and Sienna, and Dad told me to show Percy around while Sally went to help Mom prepare the food.

I showed Percy through the house, and when we got to my room, he whistled.

"You really _do_ like to read," He said, staring at my bookshelves.

I sat down on my bed. "Uh, yeah."

"How on earth do you keep your room so neat?"

"It's called cleaning, Seaweed Brain." I smirked.

Percy turned to look at me. "What did you just call me, Wise Girl."

I laughed. "Calling me 'Wise Girl' isn't an insult, Perce."

He sat down next to me. "Whatever, Wise Girl."

I gave him a small shove, laughing harder.

"Annabeth! Dinner!" Dad called from downstairs, and I raced Percy to the stairwell.

Mom was putting the last plate on the table as we sat down.

"Oh my god," Percy eyed the food. "I'm in heaven!"

Sally frowned at him. "Percy, no."

After seeing how he devoured his pancakes just a few days ago, I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Dig in," Mom said, passing around a plate of tortillas.

When everyone's plate was full, conversation started. The adults talked about their work, the kids were laughing at everything and nothing, and Percy and I were kinda stuck in the middle of the two conversations until Mom asked Percy a question.

"So Percy, what are you into?"

I shot her a warning look, but her cheery gaze had darkened as it settled on him.

"Well," Percy set down his fork. "I'm in a band, and I like to swim."

"Is your band good?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "We're getting a lot better, getting more gigs and stuff, I guess we're alright."

"Perce," I interrupted. "You guys are amazing!"

Mom glared discreetly at me. "You've heard them?" It was more an accusation than a question.

"Uh, yeah, Piper's boyfriend is their drummer."

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Percy added. His eyes were dark and I knew he'd noticed Mom's mood.

He glanced at me from the side, as if to ask, _what's with her? _

"Oh, what a coincidence."

"Tell me about it," I muttered as I brought my glass of lemonade to my lips.

Dad saved me and Percy by cutting off Mom to ask Paul about his teaching.

After dinner, I went around and gathered the plates.

"Here, let me help." Percy said, getting up from the seat and taking half of my huge pile.

We walked into the kitchen together, and as soon as the door swung shut behind us, Percy looked at me.

"Is it just me or does your mom seriously dislike me?" He said quietly, loading plates into the dishwasher.

I blushed. "She thinks you and I are kinda... You know." I hoped he knew without me having to say it. Talking to Thalia about it was one thing, but talking about it to _Percy_?

A look of confusion crossed Percy's face, and his cheeks grew redder as he came to a realisation.

"Oh. _Oh,_ oh god," He looked like he might be sick. "I don't give off that kind of impression do I? I mean, I would never use anyone like that!"

In another situation, his reaction might've been funny. "I'm sorry, Perce. I invited you guys over tonight so we could prove her wrong."

Percy nodded. "Ok, well we should get back out there, you know, before she starts to think something's going on."

"Of course," I followed him back to the table, sitting down next to him.

Mom thanked us for cleaning up, her gaze still critical.

We talked for a few hours over coffee, Mom and Dad bombarding Percy with questions about school and stuff. He took it in his stride, even making Dad laugh at some corny joke.

"It was so great to meet you!" Mom said, giving Sally a hug as we stood by the front door.

Sally smiled. "Thank you so much for having us over, Athena, the food was delicious."

Paul and the kids went to their car, followed by Percy and Sally after they'd said goodbye.

Percy grinned at me as he hopped in the back seat next to his sister.

When they'd gone, Dad shut the door and said, "Well, weren't they lovely people, huh honey?"

"Yes, they were," Mom replied.

* * *

><p>The next month passed as most of the year had.<p>

Winter came, and soon the city was covered in snow. I looked after Sienna and Tyler, and my friends and I became really close to Percy's band.

Piper and Jason were literally the cutest couple, and Rachel and I had even come up with a ship name for them.

A week before Christmas, Piper invited us all over to her place for the night.

Not many people knew this, but Piper's dad was the actor Tristan McClean, and her mom was a model. She and Rachel were pretty much filthy rich, but they're didn't like to drag about it.

When I got there with Thalia, they were all there already but Luke, Hazel and Reyna.

Jason, Percy and Nico were playing Mario Kart, shouting ridiculously loud and making exaggerated movement as they turned the wheel.

Piper and Rachel were watching in amusement, and they had mattresses set up in her huge living room.

"Yo!" Leo called from his seat on one of the makeshift beds.

"Ohhhh!" Nico whooped. "Winner!"

Percy gave him a shove. "No way dude, you cheated!"

"How do you even cheat on Mario Kart?" Thalia questioned with a smirk.

"He pushed me off the track," Percy pouted, and Nico laughed evilly.

Piper told us that the other three couldn't make it, so it was just the eight of us.

We all piled onto the couches, playing games on the Wii and Xbox. Unsurprisingly, Thalia kicked ass, like she did at most video games.

Piper had ordered pizza, ordering a lot more than any of us girls would normally eat to compensate for Nico and Percy's huge appetites.

It was a wonder those two weren't fat, considering they practically ate two whole pizzas between the two of them.

"Dude, I'm impressed." Thalia said to Nico with grudging respect, earning her a mock bow.

Jason rolled his eyes, holding Piper's hand as they shared a vegetarian pizza, even though he wasn't vegetarian.

Rachel poured us all a cup, which Leo managed to spill all over himself.

"Aw man," He complained.

He headed upstairs to clean himself up, and the rest of us sat down on our mattresses. Piper and Jason shared the huge futon, Rachel had the couch, and the rest of us were in a line on the floor.

When Leo got back, we put on a movie, watching Wolf Creak 2, which really wasn't a good idea.

None of us could sleep after that, so we played truth or dare.

"Alright," Rachel said. "Truth or Dare... Nico."

"Dare!" He answered immediately.

Rachel dared him to fill Silena's -Piper's half sister- slippers with shaving cream, which was pretty lame to be honest, but we were just warming up.

Nico dared Jason to flash some passing cars, which was hilarious. Then Jason dared Thalia to a piece of clothing with one of us, probably hoping for her to do something embarrassing.

But Thalia simply swapped shoes with me.

"You're such a buzz kill, Thalia," Leo remarked with a smirk.

Thalia glared. "Whatever, you should've been more specific. Anyways, truth or dare Percy."

"Pfft, dare." Percy said, like it should've been obvious.

"Alright, tough guy," Thalia challenged. "I dare you to take a swim, in the clothes you're wearing."

Percy smirked. "Fine."

"Uh," I said. "You realise it's been snowing, right? The water's got to be freezing."

"The pool's heated, he should be fine." Piper said dismissively.

We followed Percy out to the pool. Like Piper had said, the water was heated, but it was still too cold to swim in.

Standing around the deep end, Percy slipped his shirt over his head, doing that cute thing guys do how they grab it behind their head.

Struggling to keep my gaze off his toned stomach, we watched as he readied himself for the plunge.

Jason gave Percy a shove, an evil grin on his face.

A startled expression on his face, Percy whirled as he fell in, managing to grab onto my wrist and pull me with him.

"Seaweed Brain!" I screamed as I came up for air.

Percy flicked his hair out of eyes and grinned at me.

Our friends laughed, and then Jason grabbed Piper round the waist and jumped in after us, followed by Leo.

Rachel dived, then Nico pushed Thalia in before he bombed, almost emptying the pool.

Even though it was cold, I couldn't help but smile as Percy jumped onto Jason's shoulders, bunking his cousin's head under water before Jason grabbed his leg and flipped him over.

Then I knew, that becoming Sally's babysitter was probably the best decision I had ever made.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you guys think? <strong>

**Can we get 100 reviews, ppppplllleeeeaaaassssseee! **

**Please R&R XD**


End file.
